The Christmas Party
by NinjaKiki3
Summary: A gift for Laura'sWorld on Wild Kratts Amino. Alison belongs to Laura'sWorld, Clair belongs to Me(NinjaKiki3), All OLther Characters Belong to Wild Kratts Donita X Zach


Alison stood in her room on the Tortuga, with her elbows on the windowsill as she gazed out sat the gently falling snow. It was Christmas Eve, and everything seemed perfect. Alison sighed softly in contentment. Then, she heard a knock on her door.

"Alison!" Alison heard Aviva say. "Come help us set up for the Annual Kratt Christmas Party!"

"OK just a sec!" Alison said back as she gave one last look of longing out the window before getting dressed(she was still in her pajamas) and heading out to the main room.

"Hey sis!" Martin greeted her with happiness as he looked over from hanging a silver snowflake garland, almost falling off of the ladder he was on.

"Hey bro!" Alison said. "Where do you want me to help out?"

"Hmmm… Well, you could hand decorations up to me! That would be super helpful!" Martin replied cheerfully.

"OK!" Alison replied, hurring over to the bags of decorations in a bunch on the floor next to Martin's ladder.

Martin finished hanging up the garland and said with a grin, "OK, now let's decorate the Christmas Tree!"

"YAY!" Alison cheered. "Let's do it!" And so they started decorating the tree with beautiful blue and silver ball ornaments.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Chris and his daughter, Clair, were helping Jimmy prepare the food. They made snowflake shaped sugar cookies with white frosting and blue sugar crystals, chocolate chip cookies, brownies topped with powdered sugar, and, lastly, a GIGANTIC chocolate cake that stood almost as tall as Clair, coated in cream cheese frosting and decorated with a few of the snowflake sugar cookies.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Aviva and Koki were wrapping gifts like crazy. They worked as fast and efficiently as they could.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Zach sniffled. "Christmas is awful! Its so cold and nobody ever gives me anything!" he complained in his whiny voice. Then his screen indicated that he was getting a call from Donita Donata. He answered.

"Hello, Zach," Donita said, pretending to be uninterested.

"What do you want, Donita?" Zach replied grumpily.

Donita blushed. "Well… I… Was wondering if you wanted to go catch some animals with me," she said shyly.

"Sure… What did you have in mind?" Zach asked.

"Bobcats," Donita said, speaking the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oooh. Sounds fun," Zach said with a smirk. "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll send you the coordinates," Donita said as she hung up the call.

Soon, Zach heard a buzz and checked his phone. Donita had indeed texted him the coordinates. "I'll be there soon, Love," Zach whispered. You see, Zach and Donita had a crush on each other but neither one would admit it.

 _ **Later…**_

"All done!" Martin breathed as he stepped back with his hands on his hips to admire his and Alison's work on the Christmas Tree.

"Its beautiful," Alison whispered in awe of their work.

"Yep," Martin said with a grin as he wrapped his arm around his little sister.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Jimmy sat down in satisfaction. "That should be enough!" he said happily.

"Finally," Clair breathed as she sat down, exhausted. Chris quickly sat down next to his daughter, as he was quite tired as well.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"That's all of them!" Aviva exclaimed.

"Finally," Koki said. "That took forever!"

"I know, but it will be worth it when we see everyone's faces!" Aviva said with a grin on her face.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Zach arrived at the coordinates Donita had sent him. It was snowing, so he put on his warmest black jacket and boots before heading out.

Zach looked around and quickly spotted Donita's bright pink jet and smiled. He walked over to Donita's jet and knocked on the door. Donita quickly opened it.

Zach took a deep breath when he saw her. She was dressed in a stunning fuschia jacket lined with off-white fur.

Donita blushed when she saw Zach staring at her. "Well, um, let's go catch those bobcats, shall we?" Donita said hesitantly.

Zach nodded and pulled out his remote. He pushed a button and 5 Zachbots came out of his plane.

"Come on," he said gruffly, trying to hide his feelings for the beautiful figure in front of him. Then he turned and walked into the nearby forest. Donita followed close behind.

When they reached a small clearing on the other side of the forest, they still hadn't seen a single bobcat.

Zach started to turn around and go back but before he could reach the forest he felt a small hand on his shoulder and froze. He turned to see Donita staring up at him.

"The real reason I invited you here, Zach, was that… Well.. I wanted to tell you that…" Donita started, her voice trailing off.

"Yes? Tell me what?" Zach said, sounding and looking hopeful.

"I… I love you, Zach…" Donita finished, looking away.

Zach gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to face him. "I… I love you too, Donita…" Zach said, his eyes starting to tear up.

Donita looked like she was going to cry as well, but she held herself together, although she did reach over and hug Zach.

After a surprised moment, Zach returned the hug. After Donita let go, Zach and Donita walked back to their planes, Zach's arm wrapped around Donita the entire way. Then they spent Christmas together, as a couple.

 _ **Later…**_

The Wild Kratts came together in the main room for the party. The table was covered in food, the decorations were gorgeous, the wrapped gifts were under the tree, and there was Christmas music playing softly in the background.

The Wild Kratt Crew partied and chatted until about 10 at night, and then they all went to bed. In the morning, Clair and Alison were the first ones up and, of course, woke up the rest of the crew. They exchanged gifts and talked and laughed all day, snacking on leftover food from the party.

 **THE END**


End file.
